


Tell me that you Love me

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas 2k18 [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie is a sweet heart, First Time, M/M, PWP, literally the softest lovers, mike is gentle, soft, we love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Eddie gasped as Mike trailed kisses down his neck. Since he and Mike had started dating, he was so showered with affection it almost made his head hurt. Mike was constantly holding his hand, slipping an arm around his waist, surprising him with sweet kisses or wildflowers.Eddie was head over heels in love with him.





	Tell me that you Love me

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Smutmas Allie <3 <3

Eddie gasped as Mike trailed kisses down his neck. Since he and Mike had started dating, he was so showered with affection it almost made his head hurt. Mike was constantly holding his hand, slipping an arm around his waist, surprising him with sweet kisses or wildflowers. 

Eddie was head over heels in love with him. 

Right now, they were sitting in the loft in the Hanlon’s farm, soft kisses quickly turning passionate as Eddie crawled into Mike’s lap. Their kisses tasted sticky sweet from the ice cream they had gotten on the way up to the farm. 

Mike’s fingers crept up his t-shirt, “Is this ok baby?” 

There it was. Baby. A soft sigh fell from Eddie’s lips every time Mike called him baby. Something about Mike calling him baby made his heart race and his skin tingle. He cupped Mike’s face and kissed him again, “It’s perfect...keep going,” he whispered. 

Mike smiled, pulling up the hem of Eddie’s shirt and tossing it behind them in the loft of the barn. 

Another thing Eddie loved about Mike was his hands. Years of farm work and riding his bike had formed calluses and made them hard and strong. They never shook or wavered and when they held Eddie, he felt like he would never be hurt again. Eddie pulled Mike’s shirt off, melting into his chest. 

Mike’s warm, strong hands held him close as they kissed deeply. Eddie experimentally rocked his hips, gasping he felt something hard press against his thigh, “Mikey…” 

Mike kissed over his collarbone, lips brushing over the dip at the front of his neck, “See what you do to me baby?” he whispered tenderly, thumb stroking at the spot where Eddie’s tiny red shorts met his thigh. 

“God,” Eddie breathed, “Your hands cover my whole thigh…” he looked up at Mike, wide brown eyes shining with lust, “That’s hot,” he surged forward kissing Mike again, looping his arms around his neck. Mike inhaled sharply, as Eddie kissed back, kisses getting messier and more desperate as Eddie ground against his leg, breath coming in short little pants. 

Mike grabbed his waist tightly, “Can’t have you coming too fast now baby,” he grinned, rolling them over, flipping Eddie to his back. Eddie giggled, looking up at him. 

“Come make me come then,” he sat up slightly kissing Mike again slowly, “I want you to make me come…” he whispered, groaning as Mike palmed him through his shorts before hooking his fingers into the waist bad, pulling down his pant and underwear in one sharp tug. 

Suddenly Eddie felt shy and small in Mike’s arms. He blushed, unconsciously pulling his knees towards him to cover himself, looking away from Mike. 

“Hey,” Mike took his face in his hand, “Look at me, baby.” He frowned in concern as Eddie looked up at him through his lashes, “What is it.” 

Eddie blushed darker, “I’ve never…” he broke off, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. 

Mike smiled, brushing his thumb over Eddie’s bottom lip, “Look at me,” he sat up, pulling his own shorts off, “You know I haven’t either,” Mike crawled back on top of him, “I wanna make you feel good, baby,” he kissed down Eddie’s neck and over his chest, sucking a mark on his ribs, “I love you Eddie Kaspbrak,” he kissed softly over Eddie’s belly button, “I wanna make you feel like a king.” he murmured, “I love your thighs.” 

“I hate them,” he pouted slightly, legs falling open as Mike pressed kisses to his inner thighs, “I h-hate, oh,” he gasped as Mike’s tongue trailed up his soft skin, “I hate how chubby they are,” he whimpered softly as Mike’s hands settled under his hips and pulled them up, “I h-hate-”

“Shhh,” Mike sat up and kissed him deeply, “I love you. I love your body, your heart, and your soul,” he promised, “Tell me what’s gonna make you feel good and I’ll make it happen,” he promised, looking down at Eddie. The early evening light spilled through the open window, casting a glow over Eddie. Soft golden light formed a halo around Eddie’s head and clung to his long lashes as they fluttered closed. His soft lips, parted with an exhale, “God, your beautiful,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s freckled cheek. 

Eddie’s eyes opened slowly, “I want you to make love to me…” he murmured, “because I love you…” he stroked his thumb over Mike’s cheek and kissed him again as Mike smiled against his lips, blindly feeling around for lube and a condom. 

Eddie propped himself up on his elbows, as Mike hooked one of his legs over his hip, slipping a wet finger inside. His head fell back with a breathy moan, “Shit…” he whispered, “I want more...Mikey more…” he begged. 

Mike kissed his shoulder softly, “Don’t wanna hurt you,” he whispered adding a second finger and carefully scissoring them inside of Eddie. 

“You won’t,” Eddie gasped. Mike pulled back, looking over his boyfriend’s face. Eddie was staring him with a mix of determination and desperation like he was torn between falling back and letting Mike take his time and pushing him down and climbing into his lap himself. 

Mike chuckled softly, “Easy tiger,” he  rolled the condom on and pulled Eddie into his lap, lining up with his hole, “Don’t hurt yourself.” 

“I won’t,” he gasped, slowly sinking down, squeezing Mike’s hand where it rested on his hip, “Shit,” he sobbed, head dropping forward as he bottomed out, “Mike…” he whimpered weakly, loving the burn of Mike inside him, “Move. Please…” 

Mike grabbed his hips, pushing his hips up, grinning as Eddie squeaked, ”Too much?” 

“Keep going,” Eddie laughed breathlessly bouncing in Mike’s lap, “I- oh my god oh my god oh my god,” he gasped as Mike squeezed his waist. 

“God baby you’re sexy,” Mike traced his thumb over the dip in Eddie’s hip, “Tell me what you want,” he grunted softly pulling Eddie into a kiss. 

Eddie kissed back, kisses growing messier as Eddie pushed his hips back against Mike, “Want to come. I’m so-mmm-I’m so close to c-come,” frantically clutching at Mike’s shoulders, “please please please please,” he gasped as Mike kissed him again, rolling them over and kneeling up, pulling Eddie’s hips off the floor. 

“Come for me baby,” Mike growled softly as Eddie tensed around him, legs trembling as he came over his stomach. Mike reached up, practically bending Eddie in half as he tangled their fingers together. 

Eddie nipped at his lip, whining as Mike snapped his hips forward, low moans leaving his throat. 

“Come for me Mikey,” he whispered “I wanna feel you in me,” he whispered, “Mine,” he gasped as Mike pulsed inside of him, “My love.”  

Mike slowed his hips, both boys groaning as he pulled out. Gently he pulled a blanket over them from the corner of the loft. He laughed softly as Eddie nuzzled into his chest. 

“Was that ok?” 

“Mmmm perfect,” he sighed softly, kissing the warm skin over Mike’s heart, “I love you…” 

Mike kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer, “I love you too baby,” he whispered, thumb tracing small circles on Eddie’s hip as they drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
